Targeting disease-causing gene sequences was first suggested more than thirty years ago (Belikova et al., Tet. Lett., 1967, 37, 3557-3562), and antisense activity was demonstrated in cell culture more than a decade later (Zamecnik et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 1978, 75, 280-284). One advantage of antisense technology in the treatment of a disease or condition that stems from a disease-causing gene is that it is a direct genetic approach that has the ability to modulate (increase or decrease) the expression of specific disease-causing genes. Another advantage is that validation of a therapeutic target using antisense compounds results in direct and immediate discovery of the drug candidate; the antisense compound is the potential therapeutic agent.
Generally, the principle behind antisense technology is that an antisense compound hybridizes to a target nucleic acid and modulates gene expression activities or function, such as transcription or translation. The modulation of gene expression can be achieved by, for example, target degradation or occupancy-based inhibition. An example of modulation of RNA target function by degradation is RNase H-based degradation of the target RNA upon hybridization with an antisense compound. Another example of modulation of gene expression by target degradation is RNA interference (RNAi). RNAi generally refers to antisense-mediated gene silencing involving the introduction of dsRNA leading to the sequence-specific reduction of targeted endogenous mRNA levels. An additional example of modulation of RNA target function by an occupancy-based mechanism is modulation of microRNA function. MicroRNAs are small non-coding RNAs that regulate the expression of protein-coding RNAs. The binding of an antisense compound to a microRNA prevents that microRNA from binding to its messenger RNA targets, and thus interferes with the function of the microRNA. Regardless of the specific mechanism, this sequence-specificity makes antisense compounds extremely attractive as tools for target validation and gene functionalization, as well as therapeutics to selectively modulate the expression of genes involved in the pathogenesis of malignancies and other diseases.